You Belong With Me
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: MV Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me, versi saia! NaruSasu! :3 OneShot  anda tertarik! #duagh  T.T pliis read  ripyu too  :3-Happy New Year! ;D


"You Belong With Me"

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Taylor Swift

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : ==" saia gak tau, kasih tau diripyu yah '_' #bletagh

Ops! Happy New Year! ;D

Lets Read! XD

Naruto POV

"Naruto! Ayo bangun!" teriak Kaasan dari dapur yang berada dilantai bawah. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kosong kedepan dalam keadaan duduk di atas tempat tidurku yang empuk. Aku sudah bangun tepat beberapa detik sebelum Kaasan meneriakiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kamarku yang gordennya masih tertutup. Kubuka perlahan gorden berwarnakan orange itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi sinar mentari langsung menerpaku dengan semangatnya.

"Pagi yang cerah" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil menguap lebar. Namun setelahnya, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal diseberang sana. Dan tepat saat aku menatap lurus kedepan. Sesuatu itu memang sesuatu yang sudah ku duga-duga dari tadi. Sebuah sapaan 'hangat' di pagi hari dari temanku yang berambut aneh itu.

'Ohayou Dobe' tulis si Teme di papan tulis putih mininya menggunakan spidol hitam. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya menghadap keluar jendelanya, tepatnya menghadap langsung ke kamarku. Kebetulan rumahku dengannya bersebelahan dan juga secara tak sengaja kamar kami saling berhadapan membuat aku yang hyperaktif dan terkadang bodoh menurutnya ini bisa akrab dengan ia yang bersikap datar dan suka menjelek-jelekkanku.

Normal POV

Naruto langsung meraih papan tulis mini putihnya didekat meja belajar beserta spidol hitamnya juga. Tanpa basa-basi pun Naruto langsung menulis balasan untuk Sasuke.

'Ohayou Teme!' tulis Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

'Cepatlah mandi! Kutunggu kau di depan rumah' balasnya sambil menatap Naruto tak suka, maksud tatapan itu ialah 'jangan lamban'.

'Oyoy!' balas Naruto singkat lalu dengan segera melangkah pergi ke kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Mungkin orang lain akan heran dengan cara komunikasi sepasang cowo keren ini bila sedang dikamar. Awalnya, Naruto sering sekali meneriaki Sasuke dari kamarnya dan bahkan dengan power fullnya hingga sampai membuat telinga Sasuke bising. Sasuke juga yang teramat sangat malas untuk berbicara apalagi harus dengan suara nyaring karena jarak kamar mereka yang lumayan, akhirnya mencentuskan cara baru komunikasi mereka yaitu dengan menggunakan papan putih mini dan spidol hitam –terkadang spidolnya pun berganti warna sesuai keinginan masing-masing-.

.

.

.

"Kaasan! aku berangkat!" teriak Naruto dan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Tepat diluar, sang pangeran pantat ayam sudah berdiri dengan muka masamnya.

"Lama sekali kau Dobe!" omelnya sambil melangkahkan kaki duluan.

"Maaf ya~ maaf teme... hhe" jawab Naruto santai dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat yang masih berjalan lebih cepat daripada Naruto yang susah payah menyamakan kedudukan.

"Hey-hey~... ugh~...Teme! oh iya! final pertandingan basketnya besok siang kan?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa juga mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kecil kepalanya.

"Wi! aku yakin, kalian pasti menang! semangat ya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil secara tak sengaja menepuk keras punggung Sasuke.

"Akh! Baka Dobe! sakit tau!" lagi-lagi di pagi yang cerah ini Sasuke mengomel pada cowok berkulit tan itu yang hanya mengungkapkan permintaan maaf bagaikan mantra. Tiba-tiba saja setelah itu Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa lagi Teme?" tanya Naruto yang prihatin.

"SMA Suna-"

"Iya, aku tau, itu lawan kalian nanti kan?" potong Naruto langsung dengan wajah santainya.

"Ck, dengarkan dulu Dobe! disana ada-" Sasuke kesal, dan bahakan dipotong lagi omongannya.

"Sasori? bah! kau pasti bisa menghabisinya dengan three pointmu bertubu-tubi Teme!" ucap Naruto lagi yang dengan sangat santainya. Tak tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang gugup. Sebenarnya Naruto tau itu, namun cara menghiburnya itu yang kelewatan.

"Baka Dobe! tetap saja dia itu terkenal dengan kelincahannya dan kejeliannya"

"Bagiku, dia masih kalah pintar dengan taktik mu Sas" ucap Naruto yakin, tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke sedikitpun. Sedikit membuat Sasuke tertegun tentunya.

"Hn.." ucapnya datar walaupun didalam hatinya berucap 'thanks'. Tangannya pun refleks langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang tadinya rapi. Sang Oranye pun hanya mnedengus kesal namun wajahnya bersemu merah. Ce, dasar mereka ini.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid pun langsung bergegas keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang sudah bernyanyi ria minta diisi oleh tuannya. Begitu juga Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Namun, baru saja mereka keluar dari kelas, seorang gadis berambut pink seperti bunga sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Suke! aku bawa bekal dari rumah. Ayo kita makan bedua!" ajaknya dengan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji.

Heah, mereka tau, bahkan semua murid SMA Konoha ini tau kalau Sasuke itu pacarnya Sakura. Entah bagaimana cara tembak-menembaknya, tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Sasuke pun tak memberitahukan pada Naruto dan yang lain. Pasangan yang cocok sih menurut hampir seluruh murid SMA Konoha. Sakura yang cantik, kaya, dan juga ketua klub cheers di sekolah dipasangkan dengan Sasuke yang tampan, keren, ketua klub basket basket pula.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu" ujar Sasuke singkat pada teman-temannya yang menatap sebal pada Sakura. Sasuke pun lalu digandeng Sakura pergi.

"Mereka itu... hmmph" dengus Neji kesal melihat kepergian sepasang sejoli barusan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara polos. Lalu menoleh kearah Naruto. Gaara terkejut melihat seulas senyum terpampang dibibir Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi... baka!" ucap Gaara sarkatis.

"Hmm?" Naruto hanya bergumam tak mengerti.

"Kau itu Naruto! kenapa malah bisa tersenyum dengan entengnya seperti itu!" bentak Neji kesal pada Naruto.

"Karena aku senang" jawab Naruto pelan, namun tersimpan nada lirih didalam lubuk hatinya saat mengucapkan kata barusan.

"Senyummu itu palsu Baka! kau menyukainya bukan? Janganlah kau pasrah begitu!" ucap Neji teramat kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini. Ucapannya barusan itupun sangatlah benar. Bahwa seorang Dobe, telah lama menyukai Teme-nya.

"Hey-hey... sudahlah... kita jadi tidak ke kantinnya?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tentunya membuat Neji semakin geram. Gaara pun bisa merasakan aura Neji yang berubah drastis.

-PLAK!-

Sebuah tamparan indah mendarat dengan mulusnya kepipi tan milik Naruto. Naruto hanya meringis sakit. Sedangkan Gaara langsung menarik Neji menjauh dari Naruto, membawanya ke tempat lain untuk mendinginkan kepala Neji. Maksudnya itu memanglah baik, mereka saling berteman, dan saling pengertian satu sama lain. Neji tak mau salah satu temannya ini hatinya terluka. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar membuat Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya ini.

"Apa-.. salahku?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya miris melihat Neji dan Gaara pergi meninggalkannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya gontai kembali masuk kedalam kelas. Rasa laparpun emnghilang begitu saja. Melihat Neji yang marah padanya, membuatnya tersakiti dua kali untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Jangan tanya mengapa dan bagaimana bisa Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Naruto pun tak tau, rasa itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihatinya. Rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan terasa sangat murni sekali. Sesama jenis? Naruto tak akan pernah menolak fakta tersebut walaupun sebagian orang akan mencemooh ia nantinya. Karena ia sadar, ia tak akan pernah dapat meraih first lovenya ini. Why? How can? Faktanya sekarang, Sasuke sudah berpacaran selama seminggu dengan Sakura. Dan ia langsung menyerah. Sayangnya sepertinya itu pilihan yang sangat fatal. Walaupun menyerah bagaimanapun, tetap saja Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Beruntunglah ia punya teman seperti Neji dan Gaara. Hanya mereka berdualah yang nantinya bisa membuat Naruto akan kembali berusaha untuk mengejar cintanya ini.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, para murid SMA Konoha mengikuti kegiatan exkul masing-masing. Naruto ikut exkul Musik. Ya, jangan salah sangka. Walaupun orangnya yang hyperaktif itu dan dikira tak mengenal yang bernamakan kelembutan melodi. Malah hal itulah yang telah sangat dikuasi sekali olehnya dari ia SD. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji, mereka ikut exkul Basket. Dan Gaara, ia ikut exkul Musik sama seperti Naruto.

Sasuke, Neji, dan anggota exkul basket yang lain hari ini latihan keras untuk menghadapi puncak pertandingan basket antar sekolah Nasional besok. Lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan seperti lawan-lawan mereka sebelumnya. SMA Suna, mempunyai anggota-anggota yang terkenal kelincahannya dalam bermain basket dan juga taktik-taktik mereka yang tak terduga-duga. karena itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup, begitu juga saat latihan sekarang. Tidak seperti Neji, sepertinya dilatihan kali ini, ia penuh dengan emosi. Sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan masalah apakah yang membuat Neji seemosi ini sekarang.

"Neji?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya dengan handuk putihnya. Kini latihan telah selesai.

"Hmm?" gumam Neji tak jelas sambil menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Neji serius.

"Ya! itu karenamu!" ucap Neji sarkatis sambil menatap dingin Sasuke yang terkejut dengan sikap temannya satu ini. Setelah itupun Neji langsung meniggalkan lapangan indoor basket. Namun tak sengaja, ia berselisihan dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai dengan exkul mereka. Namun tak disangka. Neji juga melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Naruto. lagi-lagi membuat Naruto miris. Gaara yang menyadarinyapun lagi-lagi harus mengejar Neji, untuk bisa mencoba membuat emosi Neji mendingin kembali. Heah, itulah gunanya kekasih.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Naruto yang masih terguncangpun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau-.. kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang dibuat heran lagi ketika melihat naruto yang sudah ingin menangis.

"I-ini semua-... salahku..." ucapnya terbata-bata dan lalu lagi-lagi pergi meniggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

'Kurasa.. ini semua salahku, Naruto..' ucapnya dalam hati dan kembali ke lapangan basket. Mencoba melampiaskan semua emosinya pada bola basket beserta ringnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ingatannya selalu terusik dan kembali akan kata-kata Neji disiang itu. Opini-opini negatif pun mulai bermunculan diotaknya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan rasa sukanya yang aneh itu. Menyalahkan ketidakberdayaan dirinya. Dan Menyalahkan Sasuke-sedikit.

Setelah beberapa lama merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya dengan bermacam-macam kekesalan dihatinya. Narutopun beranjak duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya, gordennya masih terbuka lebar walaupun hari sudah larut malam. Menatap kosong keseberang, berharap sang empunya kamar juga membuka gordennya. Ia rindu dengan kelamnya onyx tersebut. Ia menyesal telah meneteskan bulir air matanya dihadapan sang empunya onyx terindah di depan pintu indoor basket tadi siang. Ia kini takut melukai hati sang pujaannya itu. Naruto lalu melangkah ke meja belajarnya. Mencoba duduk rileks dikursinya itu dan mulai menyalakan notebook putihnya.

"Engh?" Naruto merasa kesilauan disudut matanya. Ia merasakan ada orang yang sedang memainkan laser ke arah matanya. Ia pun lalu mencari sang pelaku sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

'Dobe!' tulisan barusan sangat jelas dilihat oleh sepasang safir Naruto. Tentunya dari tetangganya yang ia cinta itu. Namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Alas tulisan tersebut bukanlah papan putih mini yang sering dipakai Mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Namun hanya kertas putih yang berukuran kira-kira A3. Sesegera dengan hati yang berdebar-debar pula karena memuncaknya rasa kangennya, ia langsung meraih kasar papan tulis putih mininya dibawah meja belajar.

'Hai!' tulis Naruto asal.

'Hai?' balas Sasuke dengan kertas yang baru dan sambil memasang tampang heran walaupun masih stoic.

'Konbanwa Teme!' tulis Naruto ulang. Ia sadar dengan kesalahan pesannya barusan. Karena kata biasa yang biasa Naruto tulis ialah 'apa Teme?' bukannya 'hai'. Mungkin karena rasa kangen dan gugupnya itu.

'Konbanwa' balas Sasuke lalu duduk ditepian kasurnya sambil sedikit memasang wajah kesal bercampur bosannya.

'Ada apa? mana papan tulis minimu?' tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran polosnya. Walaupun samar, namun terlihat ada semu merah dipipi tannya.

'Hilang -,-'

'Bagaimana bisa?'

'Mana ku tau, Dobe. Tau-tau saat aku pulang sekolah tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat asalnya'

'oOoooOooOohhh~ T.T turut berduka cita' balas Naruto sambil memasang tampang sedihnya yang kelewat imut menurut Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya mndengus geli.

'Dasar Baka Dobe'

'Ukh Teme -3-'

'Perasaanku tak nyaman' Sasuke kembali serius terlihat dari gestur mukanya yang berubah.

'You.. CAN! ' balas Naruto dengan raut wajah yakinnya. Diantara semua murid disekolahnya. Mungkin dirinyalah yang paling banyak memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke untuk pertandingan besok.

'I Know' Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Teme!'

'Hn?'

'Apa tidak buang-buang kertas kalau menggunakan metode barumu, kan sayang kertasnya T,T'

'Tidak, karena aku Kaya-punya banyak uang- :P' seketika Naruto pun langsung bergubrak ria dikamarnya.

'=,=" Sombongnya kau Teme! aku juga bisa beli banyak kertas sepertimu! lihat saja besok XP' tampak raut wajah Naruto yang mulai kesal dan mulai menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa. Raut wajah Sasuke yang awalnya tegang dan gugup itupun lalu mencair. Keceriaan dan semua emosi lucu Naruto telah mengubah dirinya dalam sekejap. Ia pun hanya mendengus geli menyadari keanehan dirinya ini.

-drrrtt! drrrtt!-

Naruto merasakan Hp yang ada dikantong celananya bergetar. Sepertinya ada sms masuk. Ia pun segera meraih Hpnya dan melihat layarnya.

_From : Neji_

_Katakan padanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Naruto._

Naruto pun tertegun membaca sms tersebut. Lagi-lagi hatinya berkecamuk. Ia masih ragu. Ia takut akan nantinya. Takut jika Sasuke tak bisa menerima pengakuannya dan menjauhinya. Namun sepertinya, secercah semangat masih ada dihatinya. Mendorongnya untuk menuliskan 3 kata di papan tulis mininya.

Agak terlambat sepertinya, saat Naruto baru selesai menuliskan 3 kata itu. Ternyata gorden jendela kamar Sasuke telah tertutup. Naruto hanya menatap miris keseberang. Namun ia tetap mengangkat papan tulis mininya. Berharap, sangat berharap. Sang empunya kamar yang diseberang sana akan kembali membuka gordennya, dan lalu melihat apa yang telah ia tulis. Sepertinya, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat.

'I Love You'

.

.

.

Sangat bersyukur sekali Naruto karena ia bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke setiap hari. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja saat mereka bedua sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Naruto seperti biasa. Sebuah mobil mewah entah bermerekan apa berhenti didepan mereka. Mobil berwarnakan merah pekat ini sudah sangat dikenali Sasuke siapa yang punya. Pacarnya.

"Suke! ayo masuk! kita berangkat ber-dua" panggil Sakura yang ada dikursi kemudi. Ucapannya barusan pun dengan menggunakan penekanan di kata ber'dua'nya. Naruto? seperti biasa mempertahankan senyumannya dihadapan mereka. Lagi-lagi menggunakan 'topeng' yang ujung-ujungnya membuatnya sakit hati.

"Tapi aku mau berangkat jalan kakai dengan-" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara. Tangannya sudah ditarik kedalam oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba membukakan pintu mobilnya. Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun harus duduk. Ia menoleh tak nyaman pada Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto lebih suka dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, berangkat sendirian, terlihat jelas dari senyumannya yang melebar kearah Sasuke.

"Cih..., yasudah" ucap Sasuke sedikit geram. Lagi-lagi sikap anehnya muncul. Ia tak suka? Why? Sasuke merasa sesuatu bergejolak dihatinya, menolak dirinya yang duduk nyaman disamping Sakura. Ia sepertinya, lebih suka... berjalan berdua dengan Dobenya. Mungkinkah ia...hmm?

Sepertinya Sakura menangkap aura tak nyaman dari tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto tadi. Dengan wajah kesal Sakurapun langsung menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Tanpa peduli Naruto yang tertinggal tentunya.

"Aku... akan merebutmu darinya... Sasuke..." ucap Naruto lirih namun tersirat rasa yakinnya yang besar.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, pertandingan sudah berjalan lama. Bahkan kini telah mencapai dimenit-menit terakhir. Naruto masih bersemangat dengan sorak-sorainya bersama dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain dari kursi penonton mendukung Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Beberapa pemain nampaknya sudah terlihat kewalahan, bahkan grup Sasuke masih tertinggal 7 angka dari SMA Suna. Bola pun nampaknya seringkali direbut oleh Sasori, ketua klub basket SMA Suna, dengan lincahnya ia merebut bila bola sedang berada dikendali Sasuke, Neji, dan anggota yang lain. Para Cheerleaders, tentunya Sakura sebagai ketua, masih bersemangat memandu sorak ditepi lapangan dengan yel-yelnya.

-Priiiitt!-

Peluit tanda pertandingan selesaipun telah berbunyi. Sorak-sorai yang paling nyaring kini terdengan dari para penonton yang berasal dari SMA Suna. Murid SMA Konoha pun hanya bisa terdiam dan kecewa. Tidak bagi beberapa murid yang menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada, tentunya Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kemenangan yang tertunda" gumam Naruto pada Gaara yang ada disampingnya. Gaara pun hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke dan yang lain pun dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan langsung kepinggir lapangan untuk mengambil air minum. Namun sepertinya ada pemandangan yang mengganjal disana.

"Hei! Lihat itu" perintah Gaara tiba-tiba pada Naruto. Jari telunjuknya pun mengarah pada tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar ditepi lapangan. Disana ada Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sasori.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura?" terlihat wajah kesal sekali pada Sasuke yang melihat dengan jelasnya dihadapannya langsung kalau Sakura sedang memeluk Sasori bahagia. Sasori yang dipelukpun hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Apa? Dengar baik-baik. Kau-bukan-pacarku-lagi!" ucap Sakura sarkatis dan kembali menatap wajah Sasori dengan bangganya.

"AP-..? hah! baguslah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacar-barumu! Gadis murahan!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah sarkatisnya sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura dan Sasori. Ia pun langsung angkat kaki dari situ.

"Dasar kau! penyuka sesama jenis! menjijikan!" kecam Sakura dengan nada tingginya yang langsung membuat seluruh penonton yang memeperhatikan mereka heboh.

"Loser~" goda Sasori dengan sinisnya. Membuat Sasuke terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Kesombongan kalianlah yang akan merenggut nyawa kalian nantinya!" ucap Sasuke datar dengan tatapan dinginnya dan nada yakinnya yang mendalam. Naruto yang mendengarnya dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Senangkah? Harus!

"Cantik dan Kaya tak akan menjadi jaminan untuk kedepannya. Kekalahan, hanyalah kemenangan yang tertunda. Namun rasa sombong, hanya akan membuatnya MATI tanpa akan diingat lagi jasanya" sahut Naruto nyaring dari tempatnya menonton dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain, yang kini hening. Begitu juga Sakura dan Sasori yang kini hanya terdiam ditempat dengan dan menatap kosong kebawah.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai lagi dari para penonton. Sepertinya mereka semua setuju dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa aku ngelantur lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Gaara pun langsung refleks mencubit pipi Naruto namun masih tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Ini nyata" sahut Gaara. Narutopun kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan menarik tangan Gaara untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

-Plok!-

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Yang kena serangan pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau pasti sedang ngelantur, Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

"Ti-tidak Baka Teme!" sahut Naruto gugup dengan pipi yang kembali bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto merasa kehilangan rasa senangnya yang alamiah. Mungkin semenjak Sasuke jadian dengan Sakura. Namun semua itu sudah tak berlaku lagi malam ini. Ia nampak bahagia, lebih ceria dari yang kemarin. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi siang. Entah mengapa kini kesempatan untuknya makin terbuka lebar.

/Thanks God/ gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia lalu meraih ipod putih beserta headphone putih miliknya yang berada diatas meja. Sesegera ia memasangkannya ke telinga dan langsung memutar lagu-lagu ngebit miliknya. Kepalanya kini ikut menghentak kedepan dan kebelakang mengikuti irama. Tangannya pun juga bergerak layaknya sedang menjadi seorang drummer. Mulutnya komat-kamit mencoba menyanyikan lyric lagunya dengan suara pelan. Masih juga tak menyadari, sepasang onyx tengah menontonnya dari seberang dengan mendengus geli.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa silau di sudut matanya. Kegiatannya pun terhenti dan langsung mencari penyebab kesialauan matanya barusan yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui siapa pelakunya.

'Dobe! tak ke pesta?' tertulis rapi disebuah kertas berukuran A3, dari Sasuke yang berada diseberang sana. Tepatnya di kamarnya. Ia juga sudah rapi dengan tuxedo hitamnya.

Naruto langsung terdiam. Dia terkejut. Why? Karena dia lupa akan pesta perayaan akhir pertandingan basket di sekolahnya –walaupun mereka kalah-. Pesta yang diadakan untuk pengeratan persahabatan antar sekolah. Naruto pun hanya berdecak ria sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia langsung meraih kertas miliknya yang berukuran sama dengan Sasuke yang baru ia beli tadi sore.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya kaku untuk menulis. Ia galau sekarang. Dengan siapa ia akan ke sana. Maksudnya, pesta, tentu saja dengan pasangan. Ia tak punya pasangan.

'Aku, tidak bisa' tulisnya dengan wajah menyesal yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

'Ku harap kau bisa datang' balas Sasuke dengan wajah berharap namun masih dengan stoicnya. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk lemas.

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah kepintu kamarnya tanpa menutup jendela kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Namun sepertinya ia baru ingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Ia pun lalu berbalik dan kembali meraih Kertas dan spidolnya. Naruto yang menatap setiap gerakan Sasuke barusan hanya keheranan.

'Plagiat Kertas :P' seketika Naruto bergubrak ria di kamarnya dan tertawa geli.

'Ha! Baka Teme! toh aku beli pakai uangku sendiri XP' Naruto membalas sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Sasuke pun hanya mendengus geli lalu menuliskan kembali sesuatu dikertasnya. Naruto kira itu untuk dirinya lagi. Ternyata tidak, kertas yang baru ditulisnya itu langsung ia lipat dan ia simpan di saku celananya. Sasuke pun akhirnya kembali dengan tujuan awalnya barusan yaitu pergi ke pesta –walaupun ia benci pesta, tapi terpaksa karena ia ketua klub basketnya-.

Naruto kini kembali sendiri, masih memegang erat kertas-kertas kosong miliknya dan juga sebuah spidol hitam.

-drrrtt! drrrtt!-

Hp miliknya yang ada di saku celananya bergetar, tanda ada sms masuk. Ia pun meraih Hpnya dan langsung membuka pesan yang masuk barusan. Ada 2 pesan ternyata.

_From : Neji_

_Kau pergi ke pesta kan? Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, Naruto._

_From : Gaara_

_Kau pasti bisa._

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat galau. Namun sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Pertama, sebegitu maunya kah Sasuke pergi ke pesta, bahkan dengan tuxedo yang teramat rapi. Kedua, yang ia tulis tadi 'ku harap kau bisa datang'. Ketiga, yang ia tulis terakhir kali namun tak ia perlihatkan, hanya ia lipat dan disimpan di saku celananya.

"Jangan-jangan?"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan sedikit peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, Naruto mencoba mencari sosok Onyx-Stoic-pantat ayam-nya. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa di aula tersebut yang sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu kegiatannya. Naruto tampak berbeda malam ini. Bahkan ada sekumpulan gadis-gadis langsung berteriak histeris ketika Naruto lewat dihadapannya. Benar-benar wujud pangeran pesta. Ia menggunakan tuxedo putih yang sangat kontras ditengah gelapnya malam, membuatnya benar-benar mudah untuk dijadikan perhatian. Namun Naruto tetap tak peduli dengan komentar indah sekitarnya, ia terus mencari Teme-nya.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang yang terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat tersebut. Ia kini berdiri cukup jauh dari Naruto

"S-Sasuke" seketika Naruto pun langsung gugup.

Namun tiba-tiba, Sakura datang menghampiri Sasuke. Mencoba mencegat Sasuke ruapanya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Minggir!" ucap Sasuke dingin. Matanya pun masih terfokus pada sosok Naruto yang berbeda itu. Benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan lagi dengan perasaanya ini.

"Ap-..ck!" Sakura pun hanya memasang wajah kesalnya dan langsung menjauh.

Naruto yang melihat hanya tersenyum puas. Sesegera ia membuka lipatan kertas putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

'I Love You' 3 kata itulah yang ditulis Naruto sebelum ia pergi tadi. Dengan wajah yang tak percaya, Sasuke juga langsung meraih dan membuka kertas yang ia bawa. Dengan tersenyum bangga dan puas, ia melihatkan juga apa yang tertulis di kertasnya.

'I Love You'

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka berdua saling melangkah memperpendek jarak. Tepat saat mereka sudah sangatlah dekat, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

"You belong with me" itulah kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum bibir mereka saling bertaut.

~You Belong with me~

~fin~ ^^

ripyu pliiis

ripyu pliiis

ripyu pliiis

:3 yah!


End file.
